


【源声】Mon Chéri

by JackTheLittleEgg



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 08:01:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19146859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackTheLittleEgg/pseuds/JackTheLittleEgg





	【源声】Mon Chéri

老旧电扇吱扭扭摆头的声音把金钟云从轻浅的睡眠里拖了出来。即使山里已经比外面凉快了几度，一觉睡起来鬓角的头发还是湿湿地粘在脸上。被褥带着温热的气息，金钟云翻身躺到旁边的地板上发了会儿呆才慢吞吞地起来往浴室走。

他擦着头发出来的时候房东家的小猫正坐在廊下歪着头看他，摆出一副家主似的堂堂正正的样子，看见他走过来，漫不经心地躺下只留给他一个圆圆的后脑勺。  
搭在廊外的白色尾巴尖上挂着盛夏的阳光甩也甩不掉，他偷偷拨了一下那点细软的毛，然后在小猫咪咪的叫声中跑回屋里收拾被褥。  
崔始源起来的时候总是悄无声息的，叠好的被子和换下来的家居服都整整齐齐地放在墙边。胸前印着STARWARS的T恤还是去年两个人在纽约的时候买的，一直也没有穿出去的机会，索性当了睡衣。

收拾好屋子才觉得肚子有点饿，醒来的时候就已经天光大亮，也不知道现在是几点了。金钟云习惯性往身边摸了摸手机才想起来自己又忘了手机被交给经纪人带走了。  
出发前几天崔始源蹭着他的肩膀说了一句“哥，这次试试‘无手机休假’吧”，他手指一抖关掉了ins上正在播放着的视频的声音，过了几秒才点了点头算是答应。崔始源丝毫不隐藏自己的用心，在这个微妙的时间点带着他以这种方式逃离现实生活的做法好像也有那么些合情合理。没有了手机之后他偶尔也会想，收件箱里是不是已经积攒了上千条消息，自己的名字下面又会出现什么样的搜索结果，但是无论怎么想也得不到答案，索性也就不再纠结在这些问题上。

客厅的墙上的时钟走起来会发出咔哒咔哒的响声，时针和分针重合在9和10之间。  
怪不得会饿。  
相比于失眠的凌晨和七点半的早餐，这个时间对他来说已经到了上午加餐的时候。冰箱里还有前一天晚上剩下的米饭和杂菜，金钟云把饭盒拿起来又放下，最后伸向了上面一层盛着樱桃的玻璃碗。  
比起超市里买到的成熟到紫色的樱桃，刚从枝头摘下来的果实还是新鲜的红色，在阳光下像是饱满的血珠，带着鲜活的生机。充盈的汁水把果肉撑得爽脆，在口中炸开的微酸的味道比百分百的甜更加吸引人。崔始源不让他多吃，只给他用白瓷碗装了几个就把剩下的放到冰箱里说留着这几天慢慢吃。  
他回头看了一眼，小白猫正坐在他身后盯着他，看他把樱桃从冰箱里拿出来又张大嘴喵喵地叫着。他一手端着玻璃碗一手捏了捏小猫的后颈，小声地跟它说：“我就吃一点，你不许跟他说啊。”小猫好像听懂了，奶声奶气地拖长了声音叫了一声又溜达到廊下躺着甩尾巴了。

崔始源回来的时候金钟云正坐在廊下晃着腿看漫画，一边的大腿上是小猫轻轻拂动的尾巴，另一边是空了三分之一的玻璃碗，手边的樱桃梗已经堆成了一座小山。  
脚上的人字拖有一只已经随着摆动的双腿被甩到廊前的阳光下，另一只也摇摇欲坠，沉迷于漫画的主人却懒得伸手把鞋提好，只是用脚趾紧紧勾住柔软的橡胶。阳光蔓延到廊柱下，把裸露的皮肤照得透明，涌动着血液和生命的浅青色的筋脉的尽头是粉色的脚趾，鲜嫩饱满的样子像极了初夏刚成熟的樱桃。  
“不是说一次不要吃太多么？”崔始源略带无奈的声音从另一边传过来。  
“没有吃很多……”金钟云看他直接往水槽走去，赶忙把樱桃梗攥在手心里，端着玻璃碗准备放回在客厅另一端的冰箱。  
崔始源好像知道他要干什么，头也不回地跟他说了一句“樱桃就放在那儿吧，一会儿我也吃一点”，又开始忙着手底下的活儿。  
金钟云把樱桃梗扔进垃圾桶，又撕了两张厨房纸擦了擦手，把纸盖在樱桃梗上才去看崔始源在干什么。  
“这是你钓的？”金钟云看着水槽里吐着泡泡的鱼有点震惊，连着三天都没钓上鱼来的崔始源难道今天突然开窍了？！  
“不是……”身边的男人难得脸红了，“里长看我又一上午都没钓上来就分了我两条。”  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈我就说你怎么能突然就能钓到鱼了哈哈哈哈哈。”  
“要不要喝鱼汤？”崔始源也不在乎来自金钟云的吐槽，用手拨了两下滑溜溜的鱼尾。  
“晚上做吧，正好还有昨天剩下的米饭，下午我再去摘点菜。”金钟云把手指悬在水面上逗着鱼转圈，崔始源看了看把水龙头转到另一边洗了个手。

阳光又往廊下斜了斜，崔始源甩了甩手上的水坐到被晒着屁股的小猫的旁边。刚才还懒懒地晃着尾巴的猫看见他伸过来的手一下就翻身起来沿着墙边跑走了，只留给他一个高傲的背影。他叹着气朝向他挑衅的尾巴的影子抓了两下，惹来金钟云又一阵笑声。  
从他们来的那天小猫就粘着金钟云，没事就往他身边蹭，乖巧可爱的样子让金钟云十分后悔自己怎么连相机都没带来。但是到了崔始源这儿它就像换了只猫，几天下来崔始源连猫的毛都没摸到。  
“哥你说他怎么光粘着你啊……”崔始源扒拉着碗里的樱桃委屈巴巴的跟金钟云撒娇。  
金钟云蹲在崔始源身后，看着碗里的樱桃想抓两个，偷偷瞟了一眼崔始源又把手收回来放到他的脸上捏了捏：“为什么呀？是不是因为我们马始太可爱了他不开心呀？”  
“哥……”  
“还是因为我们马始总粘着我所以它生你的气呀？”金钟云笑着揪了揪崔始源的耳朵，声音软软粘粘的像是蘸着樱桃糖浆。

清甜的味道裹挟着被唤醒的柔软的欲望在阳光下蒸腾起来。  
崔始源抓过他的手，舌尖顺着圆润的粉红色的关节一路滑到指尖，把星星点点的樱桃汁的痕迹全部据为己有：“哥好香啊……”  
是成熟的果实的香气。  
顺着指尖一路向上，崔始源把鼻子埋在耳朵下面的软肉里吸饱了属于金钟云的味道，又咬了一口熟透的耳垂。  
“呀……”金钟云刚吐出来一个音节就被崔始源堵了回去，他的嘴里是令人迷恋的甘甜，还带着清新的酸。唇齿间残留的味道在两个人之间流动着，沾染着的樱桃的红色蔓延到每个角落。  
崔始源用拇指碾过充血的嘴唇：“哥吃了太多樱桃呢。”眼底的光都晦暗起来。  
“所以你要怎么惩罚不听话的孩子呢？“金钟云把他的手指含进嘴里咬了一口，含含糊糊地挑衅着他。

烈日当空的夏季的午后，只有穿堂而过的风和崔始源会看到粉白色的肌肤和流畅的肌肉线条。  
身下的地板被捂得温热，金钟云把腿从崔始源的身边挪开寻找下一块冰凉的地方。  
“还想吃樱桃么？”被崔始源握着的另一边的脚踝上留下了一圈圆形的红色的咬痕，崔始源舔了舔那个痕迹，腾出一只手顺着金钟云的腿摸到了碗里的樱桃。  
浅青色的筋脉蜿蜒着破开白而韧的皮肤延伸成翠绿的梗，赤色的果实摆动着悬在半空。崔始源吻了吻金钟云紧绷着的脚背，滚烫的呼吸延伸到粉色的脚尖。夹着樱桃的脚趾微微抖了一下，金钟云轻轻说了一句“痒……”衔在齿间的樱桃让他的发音变得模糊不清。  
在崔始源从梗上拽下樱桃的一刹那，金钟云忽然升起一种微妙的错觉，那一下仿佛咬在了他的脚趾上。介于真实和虚幻之前的刺痛感让他变得更加兴奋，这样的情欲随着绞紧的肠壁忠实的传递给崔始源。  
第三根手指填进去的时候金钟云咬破了那颗樱桃，果汁顺着嘴角在脸上划开一道鲜红的痕迹。痒痒的感觉让金钟云忍不住抬手去擦，却被崔始源握住指尖。一个个吻逆着汁液流淌的痕迹滑向嘴边，最后小巧的樱桃核也被卷了出来。  
“下一个不能再咬破了。”崔始源舔了舔金钟云被染红的嘴唇，又从碗里挑出一个成熟到快要裂开的樱桃放到他的嘴里。

崔始源顶进来的时候他把樱桃含在了嘴里，抵在舌面上的果实已经溢出了酸甜的味道。  
或许是太久没做的缘故，这次的快感格外的鲜明猛烈。顺着神经奔袭的电流像是要把感官都冲出体外，金钟云觉得自己仿佛漂浮在空中。  
他看到把自己笼在身下的崔始源和随着动作紧绷的肌肉，还有自己勾在崔始源身后摩挲着腰背间敏感的皮肤的脚。无意识的催促让崔始源的动作更加猛烈。  
每一次插入的动作都带着他在不太平整的地板上向上滑动，后背上留下摩擦带来的热度和痛感却让他更加痴迷。崔始源伏在他耳边低声说着“放松一点”，又在下一秒用更大的力道顶了进来。  
他用柔软的血肉描摹着崔始源的形状，品尝着深入骨髓的快感。  
没有什么挑逗和技巧，崔始源的每一个动作仅仅是重复着最原始的抽插，这样简单的刺激让无限的情欲在他体内堆积。  
金钟云伸手揽着崔始源的脖子，把破开一个小口的樱桃顶进他的嘴里。鲜红的果肉在唇舌交缠间被碾碎，爆裂开的汁水燃烧着两个人的神经。  
“又……又破了啊……”金钟云亲了亲崔始源的耳骨，把那点迷人的味道全都送进崔始源的大脑。  
像是被困的猛兽忽然见了阳光，崔始源轻轻地笑了一声，猛烈往复的动作变得轻柔起来。  
“哥已经吃了那么多了，现在该轮到我了。”  
躬起后背的动作让阴茎抽出来一点，冠状沟突出的边缘刮着敏感的一点。  
从沾着细密汗珠的鼻尖开始，一个个带着吮吸和轻咬的吻慢慢落下。颈侧被啃咬出樱桃一样的红色，圆形的痕迹连成了枝头的一串果实。再往下锁骨两端圆润的骨节都被深深的齿痕包围着，鲜艳欲滴的凸起随着动作在皮肉下涌动。  
挺立着的乳珠被厚实的舌头重重的舔过，拔高的呻吟又在没有收敛力度的噬咬中戛然而止变成微弱的喘息和求饶。乳晕周围印着一圈完整的牙印，充血的沾着水光的樱桃让人食指大动。穿堂的山风也忍不住品尝一下这样的美味，微凉的空气刺激着金钟云让他不停地绞紧后穴。  
这样明显的示意却没有换来崔始源的动作，随着一路向下的吻阴茎又被抽出来一点。  
“呀……你干什…啊！”肚子上瞬间的冰凉让金钟云猛地咬了一下顶在后面的东西，前列腺撞在饱胀的头上把话语截成呻吟。  
“哥不想尝尝樱桃的味道么？”崔始源俯下身把放在金钟云身上的樱桃咬破，每向下挪一点埋在后穴里的阴茎就在前列腺上蹭一下。  
汁液流动的感觉逐渐鲜明起来，金钟云颤抖着胳膊支起上半身，流淌的果汁便沿着日渐深刻的腹肌的线条汇聚到小巧的凹陷处。  
暗红色的果汁被一饮而尽，刻意加大力度的吮吸让金钟云手肘一软又要直直地躺下。崔始源揽着他的腰把他抱起来，一边说着“地板这么硬，哥躺下去会疼的”，一边直接把金钟云摁在自己身上。  
被贯穿的一刹那金钟云一口咬在崔始源的肩膀上。  
太过了。  
像是要把灵魂都顶出身体，每一个神经末梢都被狠狠地碾过，紧接着是停留下来的炽热的温度和肠壁收缩带来的绵延的快感。  
颤抖着的手指扒在崔始源身上，抱着虚无的世界中唯一的依靠，而这份依靠还在带给他看不到边际的高潮。  
随着崔始源不断向上的动作，挤在两个人中间的阴茎还在一点一点地往外冒着精液。无法回落的刺激逼出金钟云的眼泪，和血的味道一起混成了苦涩的咸腥。崔始源转过头把酸甜的樱桃味顶进他的嘴里，驱散痛苦的滋味。  
他坠入一个悠长的梦境，红色的，新鲜的，酸甜的，蔓延着樱桃的香气的梦。

睁开眼的时候电扇还在吱扭扭地响着，空气中满溢的是雨水冲刷过后的清新的味道，半掩着的纸门外还有房檐上积攒的雨水砸在地面上的声音。客厅的灯光把推拉门上的格子打在墙上，模糊的边缘像是被雨浸润了一样。  
金钟云拉开一边的门往外扒头，外面空荡荡的一个人也没有。  
再往外走两步就看见崔始源盘腿坐在廊下盯着院子发呆，橘黄色的廊灯给他裹上一层毛茸茸的边。旁边的小锅里咕嘟咕嘟的翻滚着奶白色的汤，小猫乖乖地坐在边上歪头盯着时不时翻上来的鱼肉，按在地上的小爪子蠢蠢欲动。  
听见他的脚步声，小猫咪咪地叫着就蹭了过来，躺在他的脚边。他蹲下身捞起小猫，捏着软乎乎的爪子冲着回过头来的崔始源招了招手：“可以吃鱼了么？”


End file.
